


Prototype AU - Folding Cards

by fluff_and_snippets



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Gambler AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluff_and_snippets/pseuds/fluff_and_snippets





	Prototype AU - Folding Cards

     Stakes were high at the table and the dealer was not happy. Not only had a newcomer cleaned the room but now thought she had what it takes the beat house? This table wasn’t even set up like every other and she still thought she was hot shit. A knock on the table declared a hit. The dealer moved his eyes to the newcomer who so swiftly hit and looked at her cards, knocking once more and taking her fourth card. Slapping her paw to the table even before any other player hit, she signaled she was staying. The dealer decided to ignore the cocky attitude of this person for more welcome players as they hit or stayed. Finally, the end of the round came and the dealer hit, taking 20. Every player flipped cards. 19,18,19, and a 17. The dealer looked at the totals with a smirk but dropped jaw when she saw it. Newcomer Mae Borowoski had a solid 21. Blackjack. Collecting bets, she stood from the table and winked at the dealer before turning and walking away.


End file.
